psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Togane
Sakuya Togane 'is an Enforcer within Division 1 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau and although it has been erased from the official documents, he possesses the highest Crime Coefficient on record.The Devil's Proof'' He is the secondary antagonist of Psycho-Pass 2. Appearance Sakuya Togane has narrow gray eyes and long black hair whose bangs curl. His attire consists of a black suit with a gray and green vest worn over a white shirt and black tie, with the collar point tucked under the vest.''The Scales of Justice <299/300>'The Creeping Unknown'' Personality Togane is a complex individual who appears to be work-obsessed. He is cool and calculating in his approach to all things and obsessive in his pursuits, as seen in his relentless collecting of artifacts regarding Akane Tsunemori.Unforbidden GamesThose Who Cast Stones He idolizes his mother, Misako Togane, and often seems unwilling to leave her side.What Color? As a subject of scientific research, he displays traits associated with sadism.Omnipotence Paradox History In 2073, he is created as part of an experiment by Misako Togane, who seeks to artificially create a criminally asymptomatic being. Her early attempts are failures, but Togane is announced to be a successful creation. In June 2083, as a boy, he receives a health check for ten-year-old children at the Ministry of Welfare and his Crime Coefficient is 769, the highest Crime Coefficient ever recorded.Untraceable Children Misako conceals his past records to allow him to enter the Public Safety Bureau and work under Joshu Kasei and herself (as a member of the Sibyl System). In 2096, eighteen years before joining Division 1, Togane is assigned as an Enforcer. While an Enforcer, several operations take place during which the Inspectors supervising him experience a rise in their Psycho-Pass to over 300, licensing Togane to use his Dominator in Lethal Eliminator mode to kill them. These operations occur in October 2096, April 2097, February 2098, November 2098, and July 2099.Untraceable Children Personal Background Early Life Birthplace: Tokyo-to, Chiyoda-ku Education March 2080 ‒ Enters private primary school with home schooling October 2088 ‒ Finishes middle school August 2091 ‒ Graduates high school Work History June 2083 ‒ Receives health check for ten-year-old children at the Ministry of Welfare and is judged a latent criminal and is sent to Hikari no Sono, a rehabilitation center in Tama July 2096 ‒ Release from the center and is considered rehabilitated September 2096 ‒ Assigned to the MWPSB's Division 1 as an Enforcer August 2099 ‒ Dismissed from his position as an Enforcer, recommitted to Hikari no Sono rehabilitation center Licenses/Qualifications February 2093 ‒ Achieves Therapist License Level I Relationships Akane Tsunemori At first, Togane appears to respect Tsunemori's beliefs regarding detective work and seems to be much like Shinya Kogami in attitude. He even smokes the same brand of cigarettes as Kogami does. It is later learned that he obsesses over Tsunemori's clear Hue and ever-low Crime Coefficient. Over time, it is revealed that his true aim is to turn Tsunemori's Hue completely black, just as he has done with other Inspectors. Misako Togane As his mother, Togane respects and is very loyal to her. He adamantly believes he should cloud Tsunemori's Hue so that Misako can shine brightly. He reacts harshly when he discovers the destroyed remains of the cyborg Kasei outside Sibyl's core. Trivia *He shares the same height and weight as Kogami; both smoke. *The Togane family is wealthy.Inspector Shinya Kogami *Togane's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AECE-45024-2. *His email address is s.togane@wpc103.ne.jp. *When he is assigned as an Enforcer for the first time, he was 23 years old, meaning that he should be, in fact, 41 in late 2114. *His Crime Coefficient was 769 when he was 10 years old, 769.8 when Kamui judges him,Gauging the Soul and 899 at the time of his death. *The experiment number his mother gave him when he was a child is "0398". Those numbers ‒ 3 (sa), 9 (ku), 8 (ya) ‒ equal his first name "Sakuya." *He is designated as Hound 3 as an Enforcer. *''「全ては、あなたへの愛ゆえ。・・・母さん」'', which means "I do everything because of my love for you." *Eyesight: Both eyes 1.5 *His 50m running time is 6.32 seconds. *He is good at wrestling and bouldering. *His hobby is observing living creatures. *His favorite expression is : Everything you can imagine is real.Originally in English *The favorite item in his room is a set of tea clippers as objet d'art *His favorite food is Sauté de Foie Gras and disliked food is Kaiware sprouts. *His strength is persistence, while his weakness is his dependence on his mother. *What he desires is time with this mother. *He sleeps approximately 4-5 hours per night. *His motto is "Everything is for mother's sake." *His favorite author is Bertrand Russell. *His favorite book and the reason he likes it'': Analysis of Mind'' (1921) by Bertrand Russell because the paradox presented is interesting. Gallery PP0202_5.png|Togane, in a sport room, has a talk with Inspector Tsunemori, where he notices that she tries to use the abilities of each member of her team at best (in 0202 The Creeping Unknown). PP0203_5.png|Togane (with next to him, from left to right, Kunizuka, Hinakawa and Ginoza), when Tsunemori, in front of Division 1, assesses the events which took place in the previous episodes and asks the Division for its support to help her to prove the existence of Kamui (in 0203 The Devil's Proof). PP0206_34.png|Togane, when he has just scanned Tsunemori's Crime Coefficient with his Dominator, he finds that Tsunemori is very clear, so he wishes to color her in black (in 0206 Those Who Cast Stones). PP0209_1.png|Togane, when he confesses to Inspector Shimotsuki that it was him who killed Doctor Mazuzaki and when he tells her that despite of this, she shouldn't be scared of him, because he is "a child of Sibyl after all" (in 0209 Omnipotence Paradox). PP0209_2.png|Togane, a moment later, when he asks Shimotsuki the location of Tsunemori's grandmother is to put pressure on Tsunemori so she becomes the killer of Kamui (still in 0209 Omnipotence Paradox). PP0211_14.png|Togane, hurt by Kamui's Lethal Eliminator shot, doesn't understand why he can't "turn Tsunemori's soul in black" (in 0211 What Color?). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased pl:Sakuya Togane